Firsts
by electricgurl
Summary: A series of First for Dean Winchester and Kate OFC . pre!series, teen!winchesters. Higher rated story is located on my personal website which can be found in my profile.


**Title:** Firsts: Kiss

**Author**: Electricgurl

**Rating:** PG-13 (for series)

**Parings:** Dean/OFC (kate)

**Genre:** Humor, romance, gen, drama, action

**Timeline:** Pre-show

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Summary:** A series of firsts for Dean and Kate; (OFC). This is their first kiss.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, Blah; blah; blah...

kiss

memory

fight

kill

dance

words

sexual  
encounter

drink

birthday

love

driving

job

hunt

friend

injury

goodbye

_writer's  
choice_

_writer's  
choice_

_writer's  
choice_

_writer's  
choice_

When Dean had invited her out for the night, he was sure that it was going to be a nice relaxing evening, with a fellow hunter. Kate had been living at Pastor Jim's for the past two months and they had started to grow together. They spent all their time together, training, studying for school, watching over Sammy. During the last hunt John had gotten injured and they needed a place to stay for the downtime he would need to heal; Jim had offered his extra rooms. There was a few days that the others went sure if the two teens would be able to survive being in the same room, but that had been a issue that they had taken care of after the first day.

Now, the two couldn't be apart for longer than a few minutes, they were always together and the others weren't sure if this was a good thing or not. So when Dean announced at the dinner table that they were going to the movies tonight, the old men chuckled and nodded their agreement; saying that it would be good for them to both get out of the house for a bit. So with the blessing of the Pastor and Dean's father they took the old pick up and headed into town.

They fought over the movie, both wanting to see something different, but finally both settling on; Jurassic Park. It was after the movie that they went out and grabbed a slice of pizza. They were sitting in truck afterwards. Kate looked to her left and bit her lip. Dean had just finished his pizza and was looking at the people walking by.

"What is it?" he asked tipping his head to her side to take her in, she had been in a bad mood through the entire movie and he was wondering what had caused this to come on. She shrugged and looked out the window.

"It's nothing," she assured him as she looked at her nails then back out the window.

"Liar," he said smiling at her, "come on tell me." He pushed, Kate rolled her eyes.

"Drop it Dean, its dumb and I don't want to talk to you about it."

"What can't you talk to me about?" he asked mockingly grabbing his chest in hurt. She frowned and turned to him.

"You just won't get it." She said as her leg bounced up and down with the need to be moving. "Can we just go home." Dean nodded then turned the key.

"Yeah, sure thing." He said as he pulled out of the lot and drove back to the small lot. He came to a stop then reached over and pulled her across the seat. "Now, we are home. Tell me what's bothering you." he asked her again. He normally wouldn't be so open but the two of them had become close and he could always be himself around her, it was a nice feeling. Not having to protect someone or have the pressure of being the best son. She tried to shake him off but he held on tight.

"Dean," she warned as she raised her arm, he grinned and covered himself with his free hand.

"Come on Katie, tell me."

"I hate that name." she growled looking at him with fire sparking in his eyes.

"I know." he said his face splitting into a grin. She rolled her eyes and hit him upside the head.

"Don't leave yourself open." They both chuckled and he let her go.

"Please tell me." He pleaded as she moved a little further away. She sighed and it was in that moment that he knew he had won.

"Its just that," she once again rolled her eyes, and Dean wanted to break her of that habit, it was a tell that she was nervous. "I'veneverbeenkissed, and that movie reminded me of the live I live, and I don't want to be a dead teenage that has never been kissed." Dean nodded his understanding , reaching over he brought her to him and kissed her. She was shocked and looked at his face, then her eyes drifted shut enjoying the kiss. She lost herself in the feeling. His lips taunting and teasing her. They broke about and she felt her checks flaring red.

"There, that wasn't that hard." Dean told her, he kissed her cheek again and jumped out of the cab and walked to the house, trying not to show how much that kiss had effect him. Kate sat in the truck for a few more moments. Her hand gently touching her lips, a smile slowly forming and she pushed her door open and jumped out. She grinned wildly as she walked back into the house. One more thing was marked off her list of things to do before she died.

**Fin**


End file.
